tears_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
History of Unarath
The History of Unarath The History of Unarath is broken down into eras refered to as epochs. Each epoch is usualy ended and the next begun by a significant event that effects the population or the land in some way that is either catastrophic or significant enough to become part of the collective memory of those who lived during the event. This event must be something that has so effected the population (majority) that it has changed the patern of life or the weave of the world permenantly. The Time Before For a more detailed list of events see the page dedicated to the Time Before The Time Before is the time of the creation of Atheros . Synopsis. *Il'Wae'Maddi and Moltakkar came from the Great Beyond *Forged Celestial Palace and the Celestial Forge *Forged the realm of Atheros *Birth of Phyros, Nihaluu, and Ysgaroth Unarath *Anvil of Creation shattered *Younger Gods follow Il'Wae'Maddi into Atheros *Younger Gods begin War of Souls for power *Younger Gods begin to twist and mutate followers to form other races as weapons - Ogrimm *Rise of the Spirit Lords of Atheros *Creation of Council of the Divine by the Elder Gods *Lykaois and followers begin to end conflict through force *Moltakkar sunders Atheros with a single hammer blow causing the catastrophic even known as The Sundering *Beginning of The First Epoch. The First Epoch The First Epoch was a time of expansion and exploration. It was a time of the rise of Ilaedrian as a dominent force upon Unarath. For a more detailed description of the events see the page dedicated to the First Epoch Synopsis *Rise of the Ilaedrian *Beginning of the exploration of Unarath and teh settlement of the North by the humans known as the Northerners *Nihaluu journies upon Unarath and becomes trapped in physical form creating what was known as the year without a moon *Lykaois hunts Aerfer *Lykaois creates The First EnºThromii to guard Nihaluu untill she can return to the Il'Thirr *EnºThromii begin to hunt the Si'dhae and their Gate - Mounds. Start of the Si'dhae War *Birth of the Seven to Nihaluu *Creation of the Pact of Lykaois among those Younger Gods who do not wish to see the return of a power struggle for possession of the souls of Unarath. *Human settlement on Island of Varatol begins expansion. Rise of the Varatolii Empire. *Rapid expansion of human population - later half of First Epoch. *Encroachment on Ilaedrian territory *Ilaedrian schism - conflict between Sun and Moon Courts resulting in War of the Ilaedrian *The formation of the Shadow Court *Marrok disappears from Unarath - apposes Nihaluu's plan and breaks from the Elder Goddesses family *Marrok begins to influence the Ilume Si'dhae , arming them and assiting them in their conflict with the Nostra Si'dhae . *The breaking of Fenris. Fenris is restrained by Voltolf. End of the Si'dhae War *Voltolf emotionaly destraught over the entombment of his brother begins to journey, seeking the Celestial Forge and the remnants of Atheros *Rise of the Seven, the Moon Born off spring of Nihaluu step into the world of Unarah and begin to fulfill their destinies. *Ulric takes the North. Appearance of the Iss Valdyr. Northern society noticed as being extinct The Second Epoch The Second Epoch - The Imperial age or rise of Human influence For a more detailed description of the events see the page dedicated to the Second Epoch Synopsis *Rise of the independant Human Kingdoms across Unarath. *Formation of the Imperial City of Varatol and start of the Varatolii Empire *Start of the gradual decline of Ilaedrian influence in Unarath as human kingdoms incroach on their borders. Begining of Ilaedrian isolationism *Varatolii conquest of unaligned human kingdoms. *Varatolii Imperial forces turn attention towards Ilaedrain held lands. *Varatolii conquest of Ogrimm held lands resulting the Hundred Year Seige of Ogrimmae *Height of Varatolii Empire *Ilaedrian treaty of Il'Corr'imrae resulting in colaberative academic and arcana efforts of study, research and record keeping *Corruption weakens the Varatolii Empire *Start of the decline of the Empire *Death of the Last Emperor at the hands of Ilaedrian assassins from the Shadow Court *Fall of the Varatolii Empire and a wide spread warfare between the former Imperial lands - Power grab by various warlords, chieftans and former imperial Officers. *Moon Weaver forms the first pack of Pack made up of Moon Born, Pact Born and First Born. The pack is located within land that is sought by the agressive expansionist Human King of Kiyvos. The pack is named Shadow Claw in memory of the Year without a Moon of the First Epoch and begins to rapidly expand *A former Varatolii Officer establishes a settlement at the estuary of the River Evar'kesh at the foot of the Sentinel Mountain Range. The community begins to grow in relative security of the former Varatolii Officers protection. *Rise of the independant Human Kingdoms across Unarath in the void left behind by the former Empire. Independant kingdoms become expansionist and seek to take over their neighbors *Tensions between human and EnºThromii begin to develop accross Unarath as a result of the rapid expansion of the Human Race. *Persecution of the Kiyvos EnºThromii by the Kiyvossians resulting in a conflict in which both races try to exterminate one another. *Fall of Kiyvossian kingdom at the death of their Ruler at the hands of EnºThromii warriors. *Major exodous of EnºThromii the Sentinel Mountain Range. Population of Sentinel grows dynamicaly and becomes a haven for those persecuted non humans. *Rise of the Sentinel as a trading force. Sentinel becomes a haven for persecuted beings of non human races and rapidly grows as a force and economic power in Unarath. *Marrok returns and seeks to oppose his Mother's plan by attacking the oldest community of EnºThromii. The Invasion of the Sentinel valley begins what would become known as the Sentinel War * *Marrok, in retailiation for the loss of the Si'dhae allies engages the Arch Magus, Mathias Silvercloud meet in battle high over the Sentinel Valley. The release of power causes the summit of Mount Kesh to explode, devastating the valley below and killing thousands. *Refugess board anything that floats and flee accross the oceans to Tir Na Alari , landing south of Sylvhamir *Marrok flees the wrath of his insane brother Fenris and escapes into the Il'Thirr. *The destruction of the Sentinel Valley ends the Second Epoch. The Third Epoch The Third Epoch * The Fouth Epoch The Fourth Epoch * Category:Unarath Category:War of Souls Category:History of Unarath